


My Cup of Tea

by CousinBraeburn00



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, One Shot Collection, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Some angst, some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinBraeburn00/pseuds/CousinBraeburn00
Summary: A collection of short, unconnected one-shots involving SunLight. Some established, some not, many AUs. Various stories made up from random one or two-word prompts. Updated sporadically. Rating will likely change.
Relationships: Sunset Shimmer/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Jacket and Humor

“Oh, no way!”

Twilight looked up from her reading at Sunset Shimmer’s sudden exclamation. The redheaded girl was currently rummaging through Twilight’s closet, searching through her collection of Shining Armor’s old hand-me-down t-shirts. The nerd assumed Sunset had found one emblazoned with something she liked, maybe PostCrush or Ogres & Oubliettes. Admittedly, her girlfriend and brother geeked out over a lot of the same things. But just as Twilight had decided to return to her book, Sunset exited the closet carrying an article of clothing that sent her reeling with utter embarrassment. 

_…Oh_ no. 

“Please tell me this is really yours.” Sunset said with a laugh.

She thrust forward a letterman jacket. It was the official colors of Crystal Prep, and also had a patch of said school’s crest on the front. As Sunset waved it in front of herself almost like a flag, Twilight just slowly slid her book up to cover her blushing face. 

“What is this? How did you get this? You’ve gotta tell me!” Sunset was very much enjoying her discovery. 

Twilight mumbled something unintelligible from behind her book. 

“Don’t even try to pass this off as Shining Armor’s, because….” With a snort, she flipped the jacket around to reveal its backside, which contained the word ‘Sparkle’ across the top. “It’s got… got….” Sunset could hardly speak through her laughter, but managed to get her joke out in a breathless, high-pitched squeal. “ _It’s got your name written all over it_!”

The tanned girl collapsed in on herself, howling with unbridled laughter. Even Twilight, now peeking over the top of her book, couldn’t help but to crack a smile of her own. It was a beautiful thing to watch Sunset laugh, even if she was currently the butt of the joke. The redhead could rarely ever make a joke without first laughing at the mere thought of it, although her jokes were bad, horrendously bad, worse than Pinkie Pie’s. Twilight thought it was a truly endearing quality anyway.

When Sunset finally settled down, wiping the tears that had leaked from her eyes, she looked back down at the jacket in her hands questioningly. 

“No, really, why do you have this?”

Twilight sighed; there was no escape from her fate. It was too bad she hadn’t burned the jacket when she had the chance. 

“It’s from the debate team at Crystal Prep.” She muttered.

“What?!” Sunset somehow held back another bout of hysterics. “Oh man, I’m getting serious Mean Girls vibes here.”

She then slipped the jacket up her arms and over her shoulders with a quiet, “Ooh, cozy,” and gripped the collar lightly. She turned to Twilight expectantly.

“How does it look?”

_Oh hell, oh hell, oh hell…._

The hem of the jacket fell a little past Sunset’s hips due to Twilight’s taller frame. It didn’t cover the redhead’s denim short shorts, but it sure as hell brought attention to her long tanned legs. The nerdy girl slapped the book back up over the lower half of her face, almost knocking her glasses off. Her violet eyes raked along her girlfriend’s form almost fervently, which didn’t go unnoticed by the redhead, who grinned mischievously, teasingly. 

“Oh, that good, huh? Maybe it’d look even better when it’s, uh…” She shrugged dismissively. “On your floor?”

Twilight fidgeted nervously. But Sunset wasn’t done yet. She sauntered closer.

“Or how about…” She let the jacket pool around her elbows. “Around our waists?”

Twilight choked on her spit and sputtered stupidly; why could Sunset Shimmer get her so easily flustered? She tried to answer the questions with a yes - a hardy, resounding yes - but found herself squeaking pitifully when she opened her mouth. Sunset was close now, and leaned herself over the edge of the bed Twilight was perched on and between her raised knees. She reached for the nerd’s book and carelessly tossed it to the side, finally revealing that sweet blush in all its glory. 

“Or what if I had…” Her eyes snapped up to meet Twilight’s. “Nothing on under it?”

_Okay, take me now._

Twilight surged forward to capture her girlfriend’s lips in an eager kiss. Sunset lost her balance at the suddenness of it and fell forward further into Twilight’s lap, straddling her, but this didn’t bother either of them in the slightest. When they finally parted, the redhead smirked triumphantly down at her favorite nerd.

“Still so easy to rile up.”

Twilight didn’t answer, just simply looked at Sunset as she easily trailed her fingers up the back of her tanned thighs until she hit the hem of those tight denim shorts. Then a roguish smile of her own crossed her lips. 

Sunset narrowed her eyes. “Twilight…?”

The nerd brought her palm down in a good, heavy slap on her girlfriend’s backside. A startled yelp split the air, followed by an astonished laugh.

“Holy hell?! What was that for?” 

“You brought this on yourself. You made fun of my debate team jacket.”

Sunset giggled again at Twilight’s pouty voice. 

“I’m sorry, you’re right. I mean, to get this awesome jacket, you must have been….” 

Twilight braced herself for the inevitable bad joke.

“Quite the _master debater_.”

Again Sunset let loose with unchecked laughter. Twilight shook her head and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. 

“Jeez, enough out of you!” 

With surprising dexterity, Twilight flipped the two of them over so that Sunset was flat on her back and she herself was hovering just an arm’s length above. She kissed the redhead again, feeling the vibrations of her yet-to-die laughter through her lips. It was but a moment before Sunset had settled down and wrapped an arm around the girl’s neck for a deeper kiss, swiping her tongue along warm skin. Her other hand came to rest comfortably on the small of Twilight’s back so as to draw her ever closer. 

The kiss was broken when the need for air arose, but the nerd simply moved her lips to the underside of Sunset’s jaw. The tanned girl slid her leg along Twilight’s side until she could slip it up to hook around her waist. Meanwhile, Twilight’s hands roamed shamelessly across the plane of Sunset’s stomach, around her ribs to her back and down again to her irresistible thighs, where her fingertips slipped under the bottom of her shorts. 

Just as Twilight was coming back to reconnect their lips, a pounding knock sounded at the door. The sudden noise startled the girls apart, Twilight recoiling off the edge of the bed but catching herself before she could fall. Shining Armor’s voice came from the other side of the door.

“Yo, girls! Dinner’s ready when you are!”

“Okay, cool! Be right there!” Sunset answered quickly, for Twilight was breathless from the scare and current activities. 

Sunset sat up and ran a hand through her colorful locks in agitation. “Man, just when things were getting good.”

Twilight was eyeing her slowly up and down in silence, unmistakable want still darkening her gaze. Sunset cocked her head to the side, inviting her favorite nerd to say what was on her mind. 

“I think I really would like to see you in nothing but my jacket.” Twilight whispered in her best sultry tone.

“The debate jacket?” Sunset questioned a little too innocently.

“Uh-huh.” She answered, still distracted by her own dirty thoughts to notice the obvious deception in the air.

The tanned girl stood and pushed herself against her girlfriend and dropped her own voice to a whisper. 

“Good. I hope you don’t get….”

Twilight came down from her high as see watched a shit-eating grin easily take over Sunset’s face. She felt her own face immediately deadpan. 

“ _Talked out of it_.”

A full three seconds of silence ensued before Sunset erupted into a fit of bubbling laughter, falling back onto the bed as Twilight crossed her arms.

“You’re friggin’ incorrigible, Shimmer!”


	2. Drunken Friend and Gym Crush

Rarity was definitely drunk now, probably bordering on plastered. But I watched in utter awe - adjusting my glasses for a better view - as my friend slammed back another shot of straight white rum. As Rarity lowered the empty glass back to the tabletop, I wondered what the girl would do to embarrass me this time around. It was almost like a tradition for us whenever we went out. An unwanted, terrible tradition. Last time, Rarity had told my darkest secret to a random stranger before throwing up in his lap. He hadn’t been happy about that, but was apparently happy enough to laugh at my expense. 

I looked over to my other friend, Fluttershy, who was watching Rarity in a much more concerned way. Tonight the poor girl was so nervous, she had already downed three virgin daiquiris, a side of water with each. To be frank, I wasn’t so sure my friend even knew what a virgin drink was. 

Rarity hadn’t lifted her head yet from when she had dropped it after that last shot. If she was crying, I swear to all the gods that I would give her some words. The whole point of going out tonight was because my boyfriend of a year had just left me for someone else the week prior, no warning signs whatsoever. After looking back and forth with a flat expression between my two friends several more times, I spoke up.

“Hey. You okay there, Rares?”

My fashionista friend finally tilted her head back, hair disheveled in a messy but, albeit sexy, way. 

“Twilight, I’ve got lime juice on my skirt. I was just willing it away with my mind really quick.” 

“Oh, I’ve got a detergent pen in my purse!” Fluttershy stated.

Rarity whipped her head around drunkenly and squinted at our friend in disgust. “I’m not using a _detergent pen_ on this skirt, Fluttershy, are you insane?! Oh, oh, what’s next, do you want me to start putting my wool sweaters in the drier, too?”

“Okay, calm down,” I reached a hand out to place it on one of Rarity’s wildly gesturing arms. “Don’t listen to her, Fluttershy. She’s just mad because I accidentally dried her wool sweater and shrunk it.”

“Don’t be so dismissive, it was my _favorite wool sweater_!” Rarity shouted dramatically, making several nearby people look her way.

Fluttershy fidgeted briefly before finding her voice again. “Um, I don’t mean to be, um, condescending, but aren’t we here to make Twilight feel better and not you?” 

Immediately Rarity turned her frown into a pout with a speed that could give anyone whiplash. She nodded, casting her eyes down in a guilty manner. I truly wasn’t sure if it was a genuine action or not. 

“She’s right. We’re supposed to be showering you with all of our love and encouragement, and here I am going on about lime juice! I’m such a petty friend.” Her lips quivered and her eyebrows cinched, unspilled tears threatening to overflow at any moment. 

I clamped down harder on my friend’s arm and shook it slightly. “No! Stop it, you are not going to cry. I know I really pissed you off with the sweater thing, but I was really going through some stuff and shouldn’t have been doing laundry at the time. You’re a great friend, Rarity. Look, come on, why don’t you… go to the bathroom and fix yourself back up?”

Rarity’s expression did lighten at the idea.

“Eh? Eh? Yeah? Okay, go on.”

I pushed my friend - who weakly fought me - by the shoulders further and further in the direction of the restroom until Rarity eventually relinquished her resolve.

“Oh, alright, I guess I _do_ need to look fabulous for this camaraderie.” 

She turned and ambled on her way, hands fluttering lightly in the air, and teetering only slightly on her high heels. I breathed out a sigh; after Rarity primped herself, she was always in a great mood, drunk or sober. I heard Fluttershy giggle quietly. 

We settled into a comfortable wait as Fluttershy sipped at her fourth virgin, making sure to take a drink of water for every several of daiquiri. She mentioned how surprised she was that she wasn’t tipsy at all. I resisted the desire to tell my friend there was literally no alcohol in her system right now. 

I passed my eyes over the crowd. It was nice to have been able to pick the spot for tonight, and not have to endure another wild club that Rarity always insisted on. Initially, I had kind of wanted to just stay home and drink with my friends, but even Fluttershy had protested that. She had said, “There’s no sadness when you’re having fun, by Tom Wilson,” and I had automatically corrected her, saying, “It’s fear, and it’s Will Thomas, actually,” and I had instantly made things far less excitable. However, my friends already knew I was unintentionally a buzzkill sometimes and forced me out with them anyway. But, truth be told, I was enjoying myself.

“Oh… oh no.” 

I looked back at Fluttershy when she squeaked in distress. 

“What is it? Are you alright?”

“I-I… I just… I-I don’t know how to… um, maybe I shouldn’t… I mean -“

“Fluttershy,” I interrupted, assuming I knew what the problem was. “I’m sorry to tell you this, but those daiquiris have not had a single drop of alcohol in them. You’re fine -“

“No,” The shy girl lifted a finger towards the bar entrance. “I think you should look.”

Raising an eyebrow, I turned in the direction my friend was pointing. It only took a second for my eyes to fall on the obvious target. I felt my heart drop at what I saw. It was Timber Spruce, my ex-boyfriend, his arm wrapped snugly around the waist of some blonde bimbo I didn’t know. Worse yet, the bimbo’s hands were running sweetly through his shock of curly jade hair - that I had always jokingly called Hooker’s green, because, I mean, come on, the joke behind that is beautiful. I saw that Bimbo (for that was her name, I decided) was pulling him down to meet her, so I looked away before I could see their lips touch. Man, how stupid am I? This bar had been a favorite of ours, frequented often, so it was actually not a surprise that Timber had shown up here, as well. I could feel Fluttershy’s kind eyes boring into me, probably wide as a doe’s and glistening with tears of sadness. Reluctantly, I looked up to meet them, feigning indifference.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” I’m not sure I was convincing, for Fluttershy dropped her eyes uneasily to her lap. 

I didn’t have to continue though, because then Rarity was there, basically throwing herself onto our table in excitement, nearly spilling our drinks and toppling us out of our chairs. Her voice was a loud, conspiratorial whisper when she spoke.

“Oh, you’ll never guess who I saw!” She didn’t allow time for any guesses and continued. “It’s my friend Sunset Shimmer from our gym! You know, the treadmill runner who you’re always ogling!”

I grimaced, embarrassed. “No, you didn’t.”

Rarity gave me a “wanna bet?” look and and grabbed my face in one hand, squeezing my cheeks together, and turned my head to the right. I saw her immediately.

“Oh, you _did_.” I breathed out through my smushed lips.

_Einstein’s balls_ , Sunset Shimmer was a lovely being. I was used to seeing her in her workout attire; that is, skimpy little shorts and a sports bra and lots of rolling, glistening sweat that liked to pool down her - well, you know, she looked good, that’s the point. But I think she may have looked even better now. Black denim jeans that hugged her just right in all the places that mattered. Long, luscious hair loosed from its usual ponytail, almost _dancing_ down her back. And… a leather jacket? I hadn’t really taken her for the leather jacket type. My body temperature was heating up as I watched her laugh at something her friend had said. Honestly, I thought my glasses may start fogging up.

“Do you see her? Oh yeah, you see her.” Rarity joked, pulling me from the clouds and finally releasing my cheeks.

As she settled back into her seat, in my peripheral vision I saw Fluttershy lean in to whisper to her, most likely the news about Timber and Bimbo. After a moment, somehow I tore my eyes from Sunset and rolled them over to my friends who were in a frantic conversation of whispers. Rarity had a familiar gleam in her drunken eyes, the kind that meant she had a scheme planned out, the kind that meant I was at the center of that scheme. I had to put an end to this before it could get out of hand. The Embarrass Twilight tradition couldn’t continue. I slapped a hand on the table to get their attention.

“Hey, hey, whatever’s going on right now,” I pointed a finger between the two of them. “Stop it. I’m not being part of this.”

My fashionista friend sidled over to me, not-so-discreetly wrapping a porcelain arm around my shoulders. The smile on her face was blinding.

“Twilight, I have a most wonderful idea. Timber Spruce is here, I heard, with that new skank of his.” 

I snorted stupidly at that before regaining my composure .

“ _And_ Sunset Shimmer is here, looking like sex against the wall on a hot summer day.”

I looked quickly at Fluttershy, who had gone adorably pink at Rarity’s choice of words. I probably looked no better. 

“So, what I’m thinking is straightforward,” Rarity began to gesture with her free hand, stabbing a finger on the tabletop to enunciate. “We get Timber’s attention, he sees that you’re here. Timber watches as you saunter over to Sunset and lay the kiss of a lifetime on her. Timber sees that he has no sway over you and your feelings. Timber goes down. In. Defeat.”

“No!” I instantly scream. 

Rarity was insane. She obviously thought I had more cojones than I actually did. I had only spoken to Sunset Shimmer a couple of times. I could count them on one hand! Rarity had been present for those so-called conversations, each one consisting of me sputtering like an idiot for several minutes after Sunset had simply asked me how I was doing today. 

I pushed Rarity away from me and resisted burying my head in my arms. I peeked a glance in Sunset’s direction, only to find that she was looking back at me. I met her captivating eyes for just a second before looking away. 

“Okay, I’ll have her come to you.” Rarity stated plainly, before getting up from her seat and beginning her way to Sunset’s table.

“N-no! Stahp!” I squeaked desperately. 

Luckily, I got a hold of my friend’s arm and yanked her back before she had gotten too far away. She spun off balance in my grip and nearly planted herself facedown in my lap. She stayed still for a moment, forearm holding her weight across my thighs, legs splayed awkwardly, head cocked to one side. Then her expression changed to one of soft understanding, a face I had never seen her make. It worried me. 

She drunkenly slapped her hand to my face, probably a little harder than she meant to, followed by softer, lighter pats along my cheek. All the while she nodded her head.

“Twi, I gotta be honest with you,” Her words had become considerably more slurred. All those white rums were really catching up to her now. “I think, if I’m being honest here, am I being honest here? I think so -“

“Yeah,” I nodded with an eye roll. “You said you were.”

“Yeah, yeah, I did. Anyways, Twi, honestly speaking, I’m surprised you didn’t leave Timber a long time ago,” She leaned forward to whisper. “For her.”

I could only laugh awkwardly, embarrassed, shaking my head lightly. “I-I’m not sure -“

“You have _never_ , I mean, like, never ever _ever_ looked at Timber the way you look at her. And hey, while I, Rarity, your best friend in the world, am being so freaking honest here, let me just say that she looks at you, too.”

I swallowed roughly; my mouth was suddenly very dry. 

“Oh yeah, for real. Whenever you weren’t looking, she had her eyes all over you, girl. She probably does right now, but I’ve got my back turned to her so I can’t say for sure. But here’s my point.” Her tone sobered a bit. “Sunset is my friend. I know her. I talk to her. She asks about you _all the time_. She thinks she’s being inconspicuous, but definitely not.” Rarity gave me an exaggerated pointed look. 

I couldn’t help the blush. 

“So don’t think about it,” She leaned towards me even more, and I could smell the white rum on her breath, but truly, it was the best smell in that moment. “Just do it.”

I held her gaze for a few more seconds, searching her face for any sign that this was just a joke, another part of her scheme. She narrowed her eyes, daring me to second guess her. I turned away.

“Hey, Timber Spruce!” I shouted across the bar.

But I didn’t wait to see if he looked. I was up, walking at a determined pace, weaving through the small crowd, eyes only on one person. Then I was there.

Slipping a hand inside her open jacket.

Taking her firmly by the waist.

Pulling her close.

Taking her lips in a gentle kiss. 

And she kissed me back.


	3. When I Kissed The Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this one I put my library on shuffle and used the first song to play. When I Kissed The Teacher, the Mamma Mia 2 version, but I like both. This is dumb. Don't judge.

“Oh please, Flash. It’s not gonna happen, dude.” 

Flash Sentry’s face scrunched up into an arrogant pout. He crossed his arms like a sulking child before they start in on a full-blown tantrum. Sunset Shimmer smiled to herself; she would pay big money to see him kicking and screaming on the floor. 

“It _is_ going to happen. She’s only a few years older than us. She isn’t seeing anyone. She’s single and I want to mingle, goddamnit!” 

“I don’t know, bro. I thought she _was_ seeing someone…?” Brawly asked, shuffling his feet, unsure.

“Yeah, well, whatever. I’m still gonna do it.” 

Sunset shook her head. She was sure today would be no different than every other day that Flash stood outside the classroom, boasting to whoever would listen about the daring feat he would attempt this time. In the beginning, people looked forward to seeing what he would say. But over time, as Flash had done only one thing he said he would, everyone lost interest, aside from his own friends. Flash Sentry was a wuss.

Sunset had missed his boast of the day, having arrived for class later than usual. At least she had seen the best part. That is, Flash whining at the doubts of Brawly Beats. From what she had gathered, it seemed like he was going to ask a girl out. An older girl, at that. Sunset didn’t personally know all of her classmates, but she could take a few guesses as to who Flash’s victim may be. It was a small group, perhaps twenty students in all. It was a rowdy group too, unlike any class Sunset had been a part of. They often drove the professor to the end of her wits.

The professor. 

Sunset sighed as she took her seat between her friends. Her eyes immediately shot to the head of the room, where the professor was leaning over her desk, rifling through some documents. 

_Oh God._

Sunset pulled her bottom lip between her teeth at the sight. The woman was bent at the waist, stretching far to the opposite side of her desk to reach a pencil. Her skirt wasn’t especially short, but it was riding up now, showing off an expanse of flawless lower thighs and -

“Yo, Sunny, could you be any more obvious?”

Rainbow Dash waved a hand in front of her friend’s face, breaking her from her trance. Sunset tossed her a glare. 

“Obvious? I wasn’t being -“

“Sugar cube, yer face is redder n’ a red delicious at its prime.” Applejack drawled from her other side.

With a groan, the redhead slapped her hands to her cheeks, feeling the heat of her rushing blood. She couldn’t help it; Twilight Sparkle was fucking hot. Sunset loved everything about the older woman. Her voice, her hair, her glasses, her figure. The irritation she tried to suppress when her students got too wild. The way she would get flustered and stutter whenever Flash asked an inappropriate question. The kind understanding in her eyes when Sunset had admitted to her how much she was struggling to keep up with her work (though leaving out the part about how Twilight herself was the reason why). That had gained her rights to stay late after class for a bit of tutoring. Unexpected, but no way in hell had it been unwelcome. Sunset wanted to just throw her against the wall and fingerbang her until her voice went hoarse from screaming her name. 

Sunset immediately felt her face heat again at those thoughts. She saw Rainbow shoot her a smirk, her eyebrows waggling suggestively. She hadn’t even noticed Twilight had already started the lecture. She tried her hardest to pay attention to her professor’s words and not her curves.

……

Near the end of class, Sunset caught the sound of loud whispers coming from several rows behind her. She recognized Flash’s voice as he continued arguing with his friend. 

“Yes, I’m doing it.” He said.

“No, c’mon dude, it’s not a good idea,” Brawly whispered almost frantically. “She’s our professor.”

The redhead couldn’t stop herself from turning around and glaring at Flash. He glared back, slightly confused but upset someone would give him such a look. 

Flash Sentry, that wuss, planned to ask _Twilight_ on a date? Who the fuck did he think he was? Sunset couldn’t allow him even a sliver of a chance to make his move. 

She turned back around in her seat, balling her hands into fists, nearly snapping her pencil in half. It didn’t escape her friends’ notice.

“What’s going on?” Rainbow whispered.

Sunset set her shoulders before replying.

“I’m going for it.”

“What?!” She screeched.

Twilight stopped speaking at Rainbow’s interruption. She furrowed her brows and placed her hands on her hips, looking between the two girls.

“Is there a problem, ladies?” 

Sunset flashed Rainbow Dash an extremely cocky smirk and her own eyebrow wiggle. Her friend smushed her own cheeks together in glee.

“Uh, no problem, miss,” Sunset stood then. “But I did have a question for you.”

Twilight sighed but spread her hands in a gesture indicating Sunset to continue. She was sure this was the premise for just another of the redhead’s antics. She really was a wonderful student with great potential, but she spent far too much time caught up in the influence of her friends, particularly Rainbow Dash. Though she would admit that Sunset had a knack for charming her way out of trouble. Twilight had fallen for it on a number of occasions. Indeed, fallen for _her_.

“Well, I was wondering….”

Sunset cocked a brow as she placed her hands on the table and leaned forward, easily swaying her hips side to side smally. The nervous fidgeting of her teacher only strengthened her resolve. 

“Are you _seeing anyone_ , professor?”

A murmur spread throughout the classroom. A scoff from Flash Sentry stood out. Twilight blinked, her mouth opening and closing several times without any words. She twirled her hair around her fingers nervously.

“I-I… I mean - no, I-I’m not, but….” 

“Good.”

The class let out an excited sound as Sunset smoothly vaulted herself over the table, making wide strides towards Twilight. All of the students screamed and hollered when the redhead grabbed Twilight in her arms and pressed their lips together. Rainbow, perhaps, screamed the loudest. 

Sunset regretted her brash action when she felt Twilight stiffen. She pulled back, ready to apologize, play this off as one of her pranks, albeit a stupid one, but she was almost instantly drawn back in by her professor, whose hands had shot up to cup her face. A fresh wave of excited screeching shot up from the students, but Sunset didn’t hear it, she was too wrapped up in the most blissful moment of her fucking life.

When they parted, she saw Twilight smiling, a beautiful blush lighting up her face. 

“And here’s my followup question.” Sunset breathed. “How about you start seeing _me_?” 

Twilight was still having trouble finding her voice, so she just nodded dumbly.

A whining cry of, “Goddamnit!!” sounded out over the rambunctious classroom.


	4. Hometown/Memories Part 1

Twilight Sparkle stared out her window, chin resting on a tightly clenched fist. A million thoughts raced through her head. A million thoughts that, usually, she would have been able to neatly arrange and organize. Only today was anything but usual. 

She was going home.

It was winter break, her last one before graduating college. Then she would be taking an official leap into her adult life, she liked to think. The idea of leaving school came easy to her; she could think of no material attachments she had to college life, unlike many people she could name. Yes, she was ready to move on and begin living the life she had always wanted, the life that she had planned down to a T. Twilight thought she had already begun living that life five years ago, when she graduated high school and left town immediately without a word to anyone. She remembered the feeling of not being able to get away fast enough. From her parents, her classmates, her bullies, her so-called friends. 

Her first night on her own was hard. The nerd had left with nothing but a hastily-packed bag, what little savings she had, and her well-used car that she prayed would make it to where she wanted to go. Unwilling to splurge on something as frivolous as a hotel room, she had attempted to sleep in that car in several different parking lots, but had been inevitably chased off by gruff police officers, one even threatening to arrest her for trespassing. Things quickly deescalated from there. For six months, Twilight lived out of her car, went hungry most days, ended up selling her phone and her car’s radio and even her shoes just to survive. She knew she had hit rockbottom, but she was not going back. 

Three years and much struggle and success later, it was a surprise, albeit not an unwelcome one, when Shining Armor showed up at her dorm room. Her big brother had been the only thing that nearly held Twilight back from leaving in the first place. Despite him being the favorite child and her parent’s prodigy, the nerd loved her brother dearly. He was there for her when she needed him. He seemed to be her personal shoulder to cry on, therapist, and motivational speaker in one. Sometimes, though, the darker side of herself would say that he should be an enemy hated passionately, because he was a reason for her problems. Truly she knew that Shining Armor was an innocent, that he was put in his position unwillingly.

But he had found her after all that time. He claimed that he had never stopped looking for her since the day she disappeared. He had utilized the connections he had made in his career to do everything in his power to track her down. He wanted her to come home. She had made him swear, solemnly swear, that he would not tell their parents where she was. Then for the next two years, while Twilight worked on finishing up her schooling, Shining would visit her often, enjoying having his baby sister back in his life, but he never stopped asking her to come home. It wasn’t until the night he broke down in tears, on his knees near hysteria, that Twilight was finally pushed to return. 

Their father was dying. 

Now she sat in the passenger seat of Shining’s car, full of apprehension for the coming days. Her brother, meanwhile, noisily hit his palms against the steering wheel to the beat of the music playing, also loudly whispering along to the lyrics. Twilight knew that singing was a comfort tactic of his, but by God, was it annoying the hell out of her right then. She roughly brought her hand down on the seat between them.

“Please. Stop.” 

He immediately did so, eyeing his sister warily. She was as touchy as ever.

“Look, I know this doesn’t settle with you. But Dad wants to see you.”

Twilight laughed humorlessly. “He wants to see me. Good one, Shining.”

“Listen, he really -“

“No, you listen!” She turned on him abruptly, eyes piercing. “Night Light wants nothing to do with me. Less than nothing! You might not remember, being daddy’s little prince and all that, but you and I had _vastly_ different childhoods.”

A heavy silence enveloped them. Shining Armor’s face didn’t hold the expression of hurt that was expected, just sorrow at Twilight’s words. When he finally spoke after long minutes, his voice was considerably lower.

“You’re right. I’m not sure that I can even recall what went on behind closed doors,” He looked over at her. “I’m sorry. You can… you can talk to me if you need to, Twiley.”

Twilight fidgeted in her seat, feeling guilty at having dragged Shining into her own issues. She let out a defeated sigh.

“There’s nothing to talk about, it’s the past. I’m only here because I don’t want you going through this alone. I couldn’t care less about seeing Night Light.”

Shining scrunched his nose, uncomfortable. “You don’t call him dad anymore?”

“Why should I when he never was one?”

……

Several more hours of driving passed, the somber mood having lifted considerably during that time, until they finally passed the city’s welcome sign and Twilight felt her whole body clench. This was the moment she would return to hell. Her eyes roamed over the buildings as they passed down the main street, her brain involuntarily recalling memories that she thought she had finally forgotten. However, she did smile smally at one sight.

“Donut Joe’s is still open?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, of course.” Shining answered.

That coffee shop had been the nerd’s only solace. She would steal away there on the toughest days just to sit at a table and breathe in the rich scents of the place. She never talked much to Donut Joe, but he had a comforting presence and seemed to know Twilight used his shop as an escape from something. He always gave her her space, and often, her order on the house.

Twilight was pulled from her short reverie by Shining Armor’s excited voice. She didn’t catch what he had said, but she saw that they were moving to pull up next to an oncoming car whose driver was animatedly waving a hand out the window. Shining grinned as he rolled down his own window. To Twilight’s annoyance, he pulled the car to a stop at an angle where his husky figure blocked her view of the other driver.

“Hey, my dude!” A female voice rasped.

“Hey, buuuuddy,” Shining drawled. “What are you doing, cruising for babes?”

Twilight bit her cheek and grimaced, suddenly feeling like an intruding third wheel. It went unnoticed by her brother.

“Not today,” The voice laughed. “Picking up supplies for Gaffer’s get together. You still on for that? I think it’ll help take your mind off of things for awhile.”

“Yup, I’ll be there. You, uh, know if Cadence is going…?” He asked sheepishly.

Twilight felt a little surprised that her old baby sitter still lived here. Cadence seemed to have had big things ahead of her. She wasn’t surprised, however, to find that Shining was still pining for her.

“Shining, I’m gonna get her first and we all know that.” The driver said, a joking tone to her voice. 

“Uh, no. Cadence is straight and wants my D. We all know _that_.”

Twilight coughed loudly, almost embarrassed to be hearing this conversation. It served to remind Shining Armor of her presence. He glanced over to her briefly then back to his friend.

“Oh hey, you remember my sister, Twilight Sparkle?” 

Shining moved back to finally reveal the driver. Twilight took her in and quickly recalled her face but not her name. The girl had long, wavy red and golden hair covered by a maroon beanie. Her arm propped out the window was clad in the sleeve of a black and orange leather jacket. A toothpick was resting in the corner of her - Twilight noticed immediately - attractive grin. She lowered her sunglasses to peer over the top with gleaming turquoise eyes that made Twilight shudder involuntarily. 

“Oh hell yeah I do! Valedictorian of our graduating class! You’re back in town? What’s up? ”

Twilight stumbled mentally; this girl remembered her? It was probably only because she had been valedictorian, like she mentioned.

“Uh, not much. Just here to see off my dying dad and then I’m out of here.”

“Twilight!” Shining reprimanded.

The driver’s smile quickly dropped away and she chewed her toothpick awkwardly for several seconds before cocking her head dumbly. 

“Cool. Okay. I’ll see you later.”

With that, the girl continued on her own way. Shining Armor shot his sister a nasty look.

“Why would you say that?”

“She asked what was up.” Twilight answered, spreading her hands in a dismissive manner. “Who was that, anyway?”

“Uh, Sunset Shimmer?” He said, as if she should know. “She was in your grade. You graduated with her.”

Hearing Sunset’s name did suddenly bring recollections to the forefront of her mind. The popular redheaded girl that the guys and girls alike swooned over. She sported shorter, shoulder-length hair then, almost always in a ponytail. Her smile was still just as attractive. She had been the co-captain of the girls’ soccer team alongside Twilight’s most persistent bully, Rainbow Dash, a face she wished she could forget but felt she never would. But she also remembered one other thing.

“She was in your short-lived band. She played guitar, right?” Twilight asked slowly.

“Yes!” Shining smacked the steering wheel and laughed brightly as he remembered. “She rocked! I mean, she still rocks, she plays in an awesome indie band now. Sort of a punk rock deal. They’ve actually made a bit of a name for themselves.”

He reached over to pull a CD case out of the car’s console. With a flourishing wave of his arm, he presented it to Twilight. 

“Mayhaps even you’ve heard of them, my dear geeky sister. Does Knightback ring a bell?”

The nerd’s eyebrows raised as she accepted the case. Surprisingly, she actually had heard of the band, thanks to her roommate at school. Her eyes flicked over the cover of the album and easily found Sunset’s place in the picture. Despite herself, Twilight’s heart quickened. The redhead was pressed back to back against one of her bandmates - the bassist, judging from the instrument she held - head tilted forward, with all of her hair pushed to one side of her face, dangling down her chest in gorgeous waves. Her eyes were piercing, glaring out from beneath eyelids darkened heavily with black makeup. It took Twilight several moments to tear her own eyes away from the stare to continue on. Sunset’s tan shoulders were bare, sticking out from the fabric of a very torn shirt that also exposed her midriff. Twilight wished to see more of the plane of that stomach, but unfortunately, it was obscured by the bright yellow guitar the girl held. Dark skinny jeans that were just as ripped covered her legs, down into the tops of thick black boots. The nerd noted several tattoos across Sunset’s arms, and one on her hip partially peeking out from the top of her jeans. 

_She’s fucking flawless._

Twilight blinked several times. She had never been so taken just by someone’s photo. She glanced over the rest of the girls on the album cover, but felt nothing, not even from the very revealing woman in the middle, obviously the lead singer. This wasn’t good. She couldn’t afford to be crushing right now. 

Shining Armor’s heavy hand on her shoulder startled her, and she fumbled the CD case from her hands. 

“Did you hear me? We’re here.” 

Her brother looked at her with worried eyes, but she gave him a reassuring smile. 

“I promise I won’t cause a scene. I do have some self control, Shining.”

He nodded before opening his door and stepping out of the car. Twilight, however, the door handle gripped in her hand, halted. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, in through the nose, out through the mouth, in an attempt to relax. In several minutes, she would be facing her parents after having not spoken to them in five years. She tried to brace herself for the assured outbursts (emphasis on the plural, she noted) that were to come. Shining Armor hadn’t announced that she was coming, so they wouldn’t have had time to think of what to say. This was going to be spontaneous. 

She sighed deeply before finally exiting the car. She took in the house in front of her. It hadn’t changed at all, not that she had expected it to. It was still white, it was still dull, and it was still the location of the worst part of her life. She followed Shining up the stairs to the door, which he unlocked, and inside. It was dim; all the curtains were drawn, as usual. Twilight swallowed roughly when she saw that everything she looked at was still the same, the very same. Her mind flashed with memories at each thing she looked at, overwhelming her until she thought she may faint. 

She clenched her fists, nails biting into the skin, bringing her back to herself. No, she wasn’t the same person she had been then. She was strong now, and she could handle this reunion. 

“Hey, Ma?” Shining Armor called. “You home?”

“Shining, is that you? Oh, I’m so glad you’re back.” 

It was odd hearing her mother’s voice again. Truthfully, Twilight had remembered it less and less over the years, until the sound of it had faded. She wasn’t surprised though; after all, it was typical to forget the sound of a person’s voice after not hearing it. 

Seeing her, though, as she rounded the corner, was quite different. Her mother seemed to have aged considerably since she had last seen her. Twilight Velvet had always been a small woman, both physically and in personality. Somehow she seemed smaller now. Crow’s feet marked her tired blue eyes, and visible lines creased her mouth. Having always had gray hair with beautifully contrasting shocks of white, it didn’t show any signs of her aging, though Twilight noted it was styled in a simple, hasty messy bun. She wore a plain long-sleeved shirt and frumpy sweatpants. Twilight recalled her mother always being an immaculate woman, dressed to impressed and never with a single hair out of place. Seeing her this way was… unsettling, Twilight thought.

Velvet was in the midst of telling her son about the lunch she had just put away in the kitchen but could happily make him something if he’d like when she entered the room. Her words trailed away immediately as she spotted her daughter standing there, as well. 

“Mom.” Twilight said in monotone.

Velvet stared in silence for several more seconds, her mouth opening and closing with no words, eyes blinking in disbelief. Then she walked quickly over to Twilight and enveloped her tightly in her arms before breaking down in quiet sobs. The nerd stiffened. Twilight was nearly supernatural with the accuracy of her foresight. She had always been able to predict almost all outcomes by analyzing the details of situations. Shining hadn’t liked to watch movies with her growing up because she would always spoil the endings. 

But this. She hadn’t predicted _this._

“M-Mom….” Twilight stuttered, and tried to slide out of the embrace. 

The woman pulled back and cupped Twilight’s face, brushing her thumbs across her cheeks. 

“Twilight,” She sobbed out, fresh tears spilling from her eyes. “You’re here. I was… this is… I never thought I would see you again.” 

Velvet stepped back to arm’s length to fully take in her daughter, though she kept her hands clenched firmly on her shoulders. She smiled through her tears.

“Oh, you’ve grown. You’re so beautiful. It’s good to hear your voice again. Oh God, Twilight, I’ve missed you so much.”

Velvet hugged her again, crying into her shoulder. Twilight looked towards her brother, who wore a lopsided smile and had tears of his own in his eyes. He nodded encouragingly at her. But before she could react to her mother, Velvet pulled away again.

“I’m so sorry.” 

Twilight’s eyes shot back to her at those words.

“I’m so, so sorry. I know I wasn’t a good mother to you, for you. I hurt you many times, and I wasn’t there for you. I couldn’t see the ways you suffered,” She ran her fingers along a lock of Twilight’s hair. “I was a selfish person, I’m sure I still am. I pushed you to leave and never look back. I-I want your forgiveness, Twilight, and I want a chance to repair things. I don’t know if it’s possible anymore, but….”

Twilight waited for her to continue, but it seemed that was all there would be. She fought to urge to laugh; Velvet’s words were true, she was still a selfish person. Asking so straightforwardly for forgiveness after she had turned a blind eye to the abuse of her daughter for eighteen years. After she had participated in some of that abuse. Twilight detangled herself from Velvet’s arms and distanced herself appropriately. She smiled lightly at her mother.

“I have forgiven you.”

Velvet seemed to sag in relief, but then Twilight continued, harsher.

“But I didn’t do it for you. I did it for myself, on my journey to heal from my past. I’ve made myself stronger, I’m not your doormat to be stepped on anymore. If I were as miserable a person as you, I would say you don’t deserve anyone’s forgiveness.”

Velvet’s hands folded against her chest, and she cast her eyes down in silent despair. 

“There’s no second chance for you to try to be my mother so you can feel good about yourself.”

With her final thought on the subject spoken, Twilight brushed passed Velvet and entered the living room, placing her hands on her hips. She didn’t yet allow herself a moment to process what had happened and turned back. 

“Where’s Night Light? I promised Shining I would see him.”

Velvet attempted to compose herself, tucking extra hair behind her ear and absently brushing her shirt. She directed her next words towards Shining Armor.

“Actually, your father is in the hospital now. He was admitted last evening because the doctors thought it would be best.”

She left the room then without a glance in Twilight’s direction. Shining rubbed his arm, obviously uncomfortable with the prevalent tension. She knew he didn’t want things turning out this way, but it was not up to him. 

“So… are we going to the hospital?” He asked quietly.

The nerd was glad she wouldn’t have to face her father so soon after the confrontation with her mother. It would be worse with him; he was an imposing presence and the worst of her abusers. She may need to prepare herself before seeing him, even if he would be bedridden in a hospital. 

“No,” She shook her head. “I-I’m not ready right now.”

Shining just nodded, unsure what he should say after what he had witnessed between his mother and sister. Hesitantly, he sidled over to her and briefly hugged her.

“I’m sorry about that, Twiley. I… I wish things could be different for you. But you’re right, I can’t understand it. I’m still here for you, though.”

“I get it, Shining. Just go check on her, I know you’re wanting to. It won’t hurt me.” 

He looked at her a moment more, sadness deep in his eyes, before he moved to follow after Velvet. Twilight spoke up once more, stopping him.

“And by the way, I’m going with you tonight to that party Sunset Shimmer mentioned. I can’t stay here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I said this is updated often but it's obviously not. I'm sorry. I get started on one thing and then get caught up in another and... I'm not good at keeping to schedules or anything.
> 
> Anyway, I'm thinking three parts for this Hometown/Memories one. Girl, I feel you. My hometown is shit.


End file.
